Gakupo Kamui: Asistente de vampiresa
by Nasuguro
Summary: Gakupo ama a su pareja,pero esta tiene un grave problema y está próxima a la muerte,por lo que él decide abandonar todo a cambio de su felicidad.Buscando la solución,hace un trato con la vampiresa Megurine Luka,convirtiendose así en su fiel asistente.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid NO me pertenece, cada personaje es de su respectiva compañía y es una historia sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

><p>Prologo.<p>

Era una fría y oscura noche cuando salimos del pueblo. Llovía fuertemente y había demasiado viento. Nos subimos al carruaje que se había predispuesto, abandonábamos aquél lugar donde había vivido dieciocho años, desde que nací. Al mirar por la ventana del transporte y ver a lo lejos los edificios y calles que conocía tan bien, sentí que abandonaba una parte de mí, algo que nunca regresaría, algo que me torturaría por su ausencia el resto de mi vida. Después de todo la amaba….y hacía todo esto para que fuera feliz, aún si no podía estar a su lado.

Ella me miraba en silencio. Se limpió las comisuras de sus labios con un impecable pañuelo de seda blanca. Me pregunté qué era lo que pensaba, cuantas veces habría huido de esa forma, si extrañaría esa compañía, si tendría sentimientos que expresaran algún tipo de cariño por su ahora distante castillo, si sentiría remordimiento alguno….

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que no te arrepientes de esta decisión?- preguntó dulcemente- Aún estás a tiempo de volver, ella estará esperando.

-Jamás en mi vida he estado tan convencido de algo.- contesté y me acerqué un poco a ella- He decidido irme contigo, eso no cambiará.

-Me sorprende tu convicción…- hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas- Sin embargo estoy segura de que me detestas, es tan obvio.

Me quedé callado, tenía razón. La detestaba, pero también me detestaba a mí mismo. No podía hacer más que eso, a partir de ahora estaría a su servicio por toda la eternidad. Aprendería sus costumbres y me adaptaría a su modo de vida. Poco a poco me olvidaría de la luz del sol. Sufrimiento a cambio de poder, esa era la base del "contrato".

Pero no, yo no quería ese poder. Era un hombre de maneras sencillas y pocas aspiraciones en la vida. No, ese poder no era para mí. Yo lo único que quería era que ella se robase una vida, tan sólo una….estaba dispuesto a todo. Por su felicidad haría lo que fuera necesario….

Ah, pero estoy adelantando hechos.

Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui.

Para salvaguardar la felicidad de mi amada, hice un trato con un ser inhumano: una vampiresa.

Me convertí en su asistente. Y esta, es mi historia.


	2. Promesa

**Capítulo I**

**Promesa**

A medida que nos alejábamos de la ciudad, la fuerza de la lluvia y del viento aumentaba. Hacía bastante frío y no tardé en empezar a temblar. Ella se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que se acurrucó a mi lado. Naturalmente, me sentí incómodo.

-Lamento si no estás a gusto,- me dijo ella como leyendo mis pensamientos.- pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo en compañía mía. Después de todo, tú decidiste esto.

-No tienes por qué recordármelo a cada momento- contesté, irritado. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos. Desconozco si en algún momento se quedó dormida.

Desvíe mi vista hacia la ventana. Afuera todo estaba oscuro y sólo podía distinguir las vagas formas de los árboles. A lo lejos se vio el destello de un rayo y, pocos segundos después, se escuchó el rugido de un trueno.

Cerré los ojos y deje que mi mente recordara todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar a este triste momento.

Hijo de padres burgueses, desde pequeño viví entre comodidades y me acostumbré a permitir que los empleados domésticos hicieran todo por mí. Aunque nunca fui arrogante o desagradecido, pues mi madre se encargaba de mi educación tanto moral como religiosa.

El casamiento de mi madre con mi padre fue por conveniencia. Ella hija del alcalde de un pueblo cercano; él, importante general de ejército nacional. Su matrimonio nunca funcionó. Surgieron demasiados problemas debido a que mi madre no soportaba ser tratada como una empleada más (ella era de buena familia, estaba para que le sirvieran, no para servir) y mi padre jamás demostró interés en lo que sucedía.

Él empezó a beber y a pagarle a damas para su nocturna compañía, para ese entonces mi madre ya esperaba mi llegada así que hizo lo posible para tener un lugar en el que pudiera vivir sin dificultades. Poco tiempo después de mi nacimiento nadie volvió a saber nada de él. Entonces nací yo, en ese poblado de Europa, en el siglo XVIII. Por supuesto ella tuvo demasiados problemas para criarme, la sociedad en esos tiempos no aceptaba familias "incompletas", no tuvo otra opción más que pedir ayuda a Dios para que le diera fuerzas.

En mis primeros años de infancia mi madre empezó a contratar todo tipo de tutores para que me enseñaran el bello mundo de la ciencia y del arte, resulta que al desaparecer mi padre ella se quedó con todo el dinero que había a su nombre.

Durante las tardes, después de cumplir con mis deberes y después de haber rezado, me permitía ir a la plaza central (siempre acompañado de mi niñera) para jugar. De esta manera conocí al que fue mi mejor amigo: Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Era un chico tímido, castaño, usaba anteojos y tenía bastante interés en todo lo relacionado con las ciencias.

Nosotros pasábamos horas y horas jugando con mis juguetes de madera o leyendo acerca de un tema que le gustara a Kiyoteru. A veces yo iba a visitarlo a su casa, otras veces el venía a mi casa, pero casi siempre nos encontrábamos en la plaza. Nuestras niñeras también se hicieron amigas y, fue precisamente esta situación, lo que me ayudó a conocer a mi amor.

Un día acompañé a mi nodriza al mercado a comprar los alimentos necesarios para la cena de esa noche. En un momento dado, se encontró con la criada de mi amigo y se dispusieron a ponerse al tanto de lo que había sucedido con ellas. Kiyoteru estaba enfermo, así que durante un tiempo no saldría conmigo.

-May, ¿me permitís ir a jugar?- le pregunté.

-Adelante señorito, pero no os alejéis mucho. Sí os aburrís, por favor esperad en la fuente.-contestó ella dulcemente.

-Así lo haré May, os agradezco.- dije por último y eché a correr.

Nuestro poblado estaba cercado por un gran tramo de árboles, tales como pinos y oyameles. Debido a mi gran curiosidad decidí conocer el bosque, así que me dirigí ahí. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos del centro.

En cuánto quedé rodeado de vegetación di un salto de alegría y comencé a investigar ¡seguro que Kiyoteru me miraría lleno de ilusión cuando le contará todo lo que descubrí!

Llegué a un claro lleno de pequeñas piedras, se podía oír el lejano rumor de un río. Seguí caminando, admirando la belleza del lugar y entones me topé con una niña.

No era más grande que yo, quizá tenía dos o tres años menos. Vestía de manera modesta y su rostro estaba sucio, probablemente por llorar y limpiarse con las manos llenas de tierra.

-¿Quién eres?- me preguntó cuando me vio.

-Mi nombre es Gakupo, Gakupo Kamui. ¿Quién eres tú?- contesté.

-Tú nombre tiene raíces japonesas- dijo sorprendida, ignorando mi pregunta- ¡Qué feliz soy, al fin comparto la dicha de conocer a una persona con nombre japonés!- exclamó y acto seguido me sonrío. Yo hice lo mismo- ¿Deseas recoger flores conmigo?

-Claro

Y entonces empezamos la recolección. Ella me enseñó el nombre de las flores, también me enseñó diversas plantas y los usos medicinales que se le podían dar. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo, pero se hacía tarde y tenía que irme, seguramente May me estaría buscando.

-Mis disculpas, debo volver a mi casa- le dije. Ella volteó a verme tristemente.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó

-Vendré mañana, sin falta. Hasta luego.- salí corriendo.

Cuando llegué a la fuente vi a May, sentada y llorando.

-Lo siento, me retrasé demasiado.- le dije, jalándola de la falda.

-¡Señorito! ¡Me alegro tanto os encontréis a salvo! ¡Pensé que os habías perdido!- me dijo, dándome un abrazo.

-Perdonadme querida May, no era mi intención preocuparla de tal manera. Regresemos a casa.

-De acuerdo, pero, me gustaría saber dónde os estuvisteis escondiendo todo este tiempo.- se levantó y me tendió la mano. Comenzamos a caminar.

-¡Ah, no me creeríais si os lo dijera! Conocí una niña. Es amable e interesante- empecé a contarle todo. Habíamos llegado a la puerta de nuestro hogar cuando recordé algo- Pero May, no tenéis permito hablar nada de esto con mi madre.

-¿Porqué deseáis eso, señorito? Vuestra madre es una buena mujer que os quiere mucho.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero ser su causante de más preocupación. Ya cuida de mi lo suficiente como para que yo no sea capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella.

-Os doy toda la razón, sin embargo, dejadme decirle algo- me miró seriamente- ¡Lo que vos sentís por esa niña es amor!- exclamó, feliz.

Entramos en la casa. Corrí a saludar a mi madre, que estaba en el salón tocando el piano.

-Bienvenido seas, hijo mío.- me abrazó y me besó- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó.

-Me distraje jugando en la fuente y May no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que me cansara para volver aquí.- mentí, preguntándome si el todopoderoso que observaba desde el cielo perdonaría a un niño por una pequeña farsa.

-Ah, Gakupo mío, ¡siempre tan curioso!- se levantó- ¿Deseas un poco de té mientras esperamos que esté lista la cena?

-Por supuesto.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal. Estuve bastante entretenido jugando y cantando con mi madre. Cuando la cena estuvo preparada, nos sentamos en el comedor para degustarla. Después de ello me mando a prepararme para dormir.

Así pues subí a mi pieza, lavé mis manos, me quité mis ropas sucias, me puse un camisón para dormir y me metí debajo de las cobijas esperando que mi madre subiera para arroparme.

A partir de ese día volví todas las tardes a aquél claro de bosque. Contemplar a mi compañera de juegos era encantador y cautivador. Era realmente bella. Tenía tez de un hermoso color blanco, grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Ella era educada, atenta y entretenida. Siempre buscaba complacer mis caprichos. Y su cabello ¡ah, su cabello! Era hermoso, sedoso y largo hasta la cintura….pero…su color… ¿cuál era?... ¡durante tantos años intenté inútilmente recordarlo! Una vaga idea se presentaba y desaparecía en mi mente. Estaba seguro de que si miraba al cielo, durante cierto momento del día, podía claramente identificarlo…y aún así no lograba recordarlo.

Kiyoteru nunca me acompaño, era alérgico a algunos animales que habitaban en el boscaje. Sin embargo todos los días, después de ver a mi misteriosa amiga, me apresuraba a contarle lo que habíamos hecho, de lo que habíamos hablado y lo que había descubierto de ella.

Sí, yo era realmente feliz.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho.

-Yo…yo debo irme.- me dijo de repente un día.

-Ah, esta es la primera vez que te vas a tu casa antes que yo- contesté, algo triste

-Te equivocas, no es eso. Yo….yo….yo debo irme de este lugar. De esta ciudad.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces….jamás….jamás…volveremos a vernos?- pregunté mientras lloraba.

-Gakupo-kun ¡no llores! Nos volveremos a ver, estoy totalmente convencida. ¡Y entonces estaremos juntos por siempre, siempre!- me abrazó.

-Yo te quiero, por favor no me dejes.- le devolví el abrazo. Aún me encontraba llorando, ella también empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no me puedo quedar, lo siento.- Lloramos todavía un momento más. Me aparté de ella.

-Tengo una idea- me dispuse a buscar una madera de buen tamaño.- ¿Tienes algo que corte?

-Una pequeña navaja- dijo y me la ofreció- Gakupo-kun ¿qué haces?

-Espera.- tomé la navaja y comencé a tallar. En poco tiempo logré lo que quería. Había tallado dos mitades de un corazón.- Mira- le enseñé.

-¡Ah, es hermoso!

-Sí- contesté- ahora le pondremos nuestros nombres.- Grabé en una mitad sus iníciales "LM" y en otra las mías "GK". Le di la que llevaba mis letras.

-Gakupo-kun, ¿para qué es esto?

-Es una promesa. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar uniremos las piezas y formaremos un corazón.

-Ah ¿una promesa de amor?- preguntó inocentemente, creo que en ese momento me sonrojé.

-S…sí….eso es.

-Bien, prometámoslo con el dedo meñique- cerró su mano de tal manera que sólo quedo extendido el dedo más pequeño. La miré sin entender- Es algo que se hace en Japón, significa que cumpliremos la promesa. Tú también- Miré su mano y luego la mía, después copie la forma.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora las juntamos- acercó su mano a la mía y tomó mi dedo con su meñique- ¿Ves? Así se hace esto.

-Entonces nos encontraremos en el futuro.

-Sin duda alguna- afirmó y me sonrió. Yo también sonreí. Escuché como me llamaba May.

-¡Señorito Gakupo, señorito Gakupo! ¡Se hace tarde, es hora de ir a casa, vuestra madre debe estar sumamente preocupada! ¡Señorito Gakupo!, ¿dónde estáis?

-Tengo que irme- le dije. Me quedé viéndola unos instantes y la besé en la mejilla- Nos vemos en el futuro.

-Adiós, Gakupo-kun, estaré esperando nuestro encuentro.- comencé a alejarme y ella se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

Mucho tiempo pasó después de eso. No había día que no pensara en ella.

Mientras esperaba nuestro anhelado reencuentro seguí creciendo en el seno de la vida burguesa. Estudié con profesores privados hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad, entonces podría decidir a qué profesión dedicarme…pero antes de eso, la tragedia azotó mi vida.

La peste se extendió hasta Europa desde el continente asiático. La ciudad quedó vacía, la gente sana decidía irse de ahí antes de infectarse, los muertos se acumulaban y la enfermedad cobró muchas vidas, entre ellas las de mi madre.

Fueron tiempo difíciles, además de su pérdida tuve que soportar la falta de ingresos. Vivía en medio de deudas, al final me vi en la necesidad de despedir a los empleados y pedir prestado enormes cantidades monetarias para salvar el poco patrimonio que me quedaba.

Aunado a ello se encontraba mi dependencia a bebidas alcohólicas, donde trataba de ahogar mis penas. Esto nunca funcionaba y lo único que provocaba era acrecentar mis problemas.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasé en esta situación, ni siquiera mi mejor amigo fue capaz de hacer algo significativo por mí. Todas mis ropas y la mayoría de mis posesiones de valor habían sido vendidas, sólo conservaba unas cuantas prendas que pertenecieron a mi abuelo.

Sin mi madre, sin lugar seguro donde vivir, sin dinero, sin mi amada niña, sin felicidad….¿qué me quedaba? Un gran vacío llenaba de amargura mi corazón.

Odio contra mi padre, odio contra los médicos que no la pudieron salvar, odio contra Dios por no escuchar mis suplicas, odio contra la gente avara que se aprovechó para quitarme lo que me quedaba, odio contra mí mismo por no hacer nada más que admirar desde una esquina como la desolación arrasaba con todo cuanto estuviera en su camino.

Odio, sólo había odio en mi corazón.

Deje de creer en todo lo bueno de este mundo.

Una tarde me encontraba sentado a la orilla de la fuente más grande fuente de la plaza principal. Guardaba un arma en el bolsillo interno de mi camisa fina de algodón y me debatía entre quitarme la vida o encarar mis problemas. Fue cuando mi ángel hizo su aparición.

-Disculpad, ¿os encontráis bien?- preguntó una persona a mi lado. Volteé a ver y lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con unos grandes y fríos ojos azules.

-Ah

-¿Os encontráis bien?- volvió a preguntar. Se trataba de una chica de larga y rubia cabellera.

-No señorita. Siendo totalmente sincero con vos no me encuentro nada bien - contesté con un suspiro, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Si os molesta mi inoportuna presencia, ¿contarías a esta joven mujer lo que le aflige?- se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Siempre habláis así con los desconocidos?- pregunté y ella rió. Tenía una risa hermosa.

-¡Señor, por supuesto que no! Pero os confieso que tengo la vaga sensación de que ya nos conocíamos de antes….

-Yo también tengo el mismo sentimiento- comenté.- Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui, un placer conocer a tan bella dama.

-Yo soy Lily Montague. El placer es mío.

¡LM! ¿Sería ella la amada niña de la que no volví a saber nada? ¿Al fin el destino, después de separarnos por demasiado tiempo, nos volvía a reunir? ¿Estaba ella realmente dispuesta a ayudarme? ¡Deseaba con todo mi corazón que mis suposiciones fueran ciertas!

* * *

><p>Palabras de la autora:<p>

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hace feliz saber que hay gente a la cual le gusta lo que hago ¡En serio, muchas gracias!

Lamento haberme atrasado tanto en estre proyecto, necesito un poco más de tiempo para pensar lo que tengo que escribir ya que es la primera vez que hago algo tan narrado.

Sobre la forma en la que hablan, en realidad quería algo sumamente respetuoso debido al tiempo en el que están, pero no me conformaba con "usted" así que decidí adoptar esa forma de hablar. En España aún se usa, pero es cuando alguien habla con más de 1 persona. En realidad creo que lo hice bastante bien.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, cualquier detalle/duda/sugerencia no dudes en hacermelo saber. No muerdo.

Atentamente, lukamui-300

P.D: La fecha de actualización es incierta, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por publicar una ves al mes (mínimo).


End file.
